


date night

by heeeyacinth



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: #FICCOMMISSION #SCREAM #FLUFF #ILOVEFLUFF, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeyacinth/pseuds/heeeyacinth
Summary: José and Gael are in a carnival.





	date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jotunhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/gifts).



> I LOVE U NANAY 😫💘✊
> 
> also my first ever fic commission....I DIE

Gael was nervous.

They couldn't place their finger as to why they were nervous. Gael bit their lip out of anxiousness, this was unlike them.

Tonight was date night, with Jose as usual, and maybe this is why they're anxious as to why something feels off.

"Breathe in—" Gael whispered as they took a deep inhale, "—and let it out," they thought as Gael exhaled.

"It's Jose. Warm, loving, comfortable to be with Jose." Gael smiled, "Jose who accepted me for who I am." Gael nodded.

" _Jose_."

Saying his name left Gael with a warm, fuzzy feeling that made them soft on the inside, instantly lifting their mood and grinning in front of the mirror.

Gael ran a hand through their hair one last time and allowed themself to fuss over their polo, dusting off imaginary dust and straigthening the creases.

" _Everything's fine._ " They say one last time in a tiny whisper, closing their eyes to reassure themself. They look at their reflection one last time and off they went.

Jose was seated in their living room couch as Gael entered, they gave him a smile. Jose immediately stood up at the sight of Gael, with a warm smile on his face and the softness in his eyes. The look of fondness, which made Gael feel warm and soft everytime. They bid their farewell to household. Jose was holding their hand tightly and their heart flutters a bit at that.

"Where are we off to tonight?" Gael had asked.

"Well, it's a surprise so I can't tell you. But I do know you'll love it." Jose had squeezed their hand again with a playful smile on his lips.

"We could be eating balut and I'd love it," Gael confessed, "And where's your motorcycle?"

"It's only a short walk, I promise. We'll save gas, money, and not contribute to pollution at the same time." Jose winked at them and Gael only chuckled.

"Alright, then."

The street lights were adorning the silent streets of Gael's home. They emerged from a small corner and suddenly, the town fair was in sight. It shone in the dimness of the city, like a bright star waiting to be wished upon. It was open all year round but they've never really thought of having a date there, they both liked the privacy restaurants offer.

"The carnival, huh?" Gael asked in amusement.

"What?" Jose says in a tone that made it sound like Gael accused him of something, "I'd like to go on every ride here with you."

Gael eyes him suspiciously, to which Jose only answered with a look that screamed, "Whaaat?"

"Nothing!" They chuckled as they neared the entrance.

"So what do we ride first?" Jose asked them once they've paid the entrance fee.

"I want to go all out cliché and make you win a stuffed toy for me," Gael said in a real serious tone.

So that was the reason why they ended up in the shooting range booth, where Jose was _trying_ —it was an understatement—to win Gael a pink colored bear that according to them had a, "really boopable nose."

Gael was laughing loudly at Jose as he tried for the nth time to shoot the small moving target. The male glared at it so hardly, Gael thought he was going to have wrinkles in his forehead when he finally achieved his goal.

_"YES!"_

The booth attendant, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, released a heavy sigh of relief and handed Jose the pink bear.

"Here, my love." Jose bended one knee as he offered Gael the bear like some kind of proposal, to which Gael only laughed at as they accepted the fluffy thing. Of course they pressed the small plastic nose first.

"Will you name it?" Jose asked.

"Hmm..maybe later," Gael answered, "Kain muna tayo. Surely, you must be hungry. You put a lot of effort after all."

Jose rolled his eyes as he heard Gael laugh at her own remark.

"Stop laughing at my attempt to show you how I love you." Jose pouted.

Gael snorted at how cheesy Jose was being and decided to drag him to a barbecue place they noticed earlier. They dined and talked and once they were full, Jose dragged them to the longest line Gael had ever seen on a normal night.

"I am not riding the sea dragon after wolfing down dinner. Nah-uh. Not happening, Jose." They shook their head side to side along with their finger as if to further show how they wouldn't be doing it.

"To the tunnel of love we go then," Jose announced, fake cheeriness and sarcasm lacing his voice. Gael gave him a look and it was suddenly the male's turn to laugh.

"I'm joking!" He exclaims, "We'll ride the carousel first."

Gael smiled and nodded at that, the carousel was no boring ride anyway.

After two turns in the carousel—that earned a lot of dirty looks from parents because of how the two were "holding off the line" or" making the children wait"—and a few miles of walking to, "burn off calories"(Jose's words), Gael finally agreed to riding the sea monster. Which was really, really amusing for them as Jose seemed to have a high pitched tone of voice when shrieking.

"Like a banshee," Gael said once the ride ended and they were safely on the ground.

After a few more rides and booths, they made the carousel their last stop. The line had at least 8 people since the carnival was almost closing and families had left early because of the little children.

Once they were inside the small solid compartment, Gael announced to Jose, "I finally have a name."

"A name for our future children?" Jose joked.

"No!" Gael rolled her eyes jokingly, "For the pink teddy." They held it up for Jose to see.

The ride was starting and they were going up.

"Let me hear it then."

"Well, I'll call him—yes, it's a him—Banshee."

"Thats.." Jose coughed "...unique."

"Well, it's inspired by you so I guess." Gael shrugged.

"I like it," Jose laughed.

"Well, duuuh, it's because his name is inspired from you. Also, I'd like to remember how you shriek like a banshee when riding the sea monster."

They now had the full view of the carnival and also some dim parts of the city.

"You're never going to let that go aren't you?"

Gael shrugged, "We'll see." 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE U NANAY 😫💘✊ (2)


End file.
